


I Thought You Were Ending The Stream?

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Tommy hasn't been feeling the best off camera, but he wont let anyone know unless it was an accident. Tommy thought he ended his stream until Wilbur texted him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	I Thought You Were Ending The Stream?

Tommy’s energy was very quickly disappearing. He has only been streaming 30 minutes, so he didn’t want to end the stream. He texted Wilbur asking if he would want to come on stream for like another 30 minutes. Wilbur agreed and with that his energy was back. 

Tommy looked at the time and he realized that it's been almost an hour. He told Wilbur he was going to end the stream, and he would call Wilbur back after he did chores which was a lie. He ended the call, and he said he outro. Once he ended, he laid his head down on the desk. He felt all the tiredness hit him like a truck. He started thinking about what happened during his stream. He tried to think about what everyone was saying. One comment in particular stuck out, ‘You’re too skinny’. He knew he was. Obviously he did, he was constantly told so. He could feel his eyes start to water. ‘No, Tommy, get yourself together, man,’ Tommy tells himself as he wipes the tears away. He let his head fall back onto his desk. He didn’t really care at this point. He had already started overthinking, and knew he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. 

That was until he heard his phone ding, pulling him out of his head. He wiped his eyes as he reached for his phone. He suddenly remembered he was supposed to call Wilbur after he was done streaming. Groaning, he looked at the message, and his heart stopped. He read it again as he turned towards his setup. He looked up, and, sure enough, he was still streaming. He dropped his phone, and quickly hit the end button, like he thought he did. He rushed to delete the vod. Once he did he looked back at his phone and sighed. Wilbur was asking him what's wrong, of course he was. He got up from his chair, and read the thousand more messages Wilbur sent. ‘I’m fine okay even if I wasn’t it’s none of your business,’ he wonders for a second if he came off too rudely. No, it matches how he’s supposed to act, so it's okay. He noticed he zoned out, and he looked back at his phone only to realize Wilbur was calling him. “Oh shi- Hi Will! What’s up?” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I will listen to anything you have to say. You can talk to me,” Wilbur rushed out as soon as he heard Tommy's voice. Tommy sighed he knew Will wasn’t going to give up. 

“Okay, okay, somethings wrong. Something has been wrong, but i don't want to talk about it okay,” Tommy gave in. 

“Come on, Tommy, please. Please, I just want to be here for you. I don’t want you to block us out.. like I did,” Wilbur became very quiet towards the end. Tommy sighed, thinking about what he could possibly say after that. 

“I’m sorry, Wil, I just can’t. I’ll call you if I need anything though,” Tommy stated. He ended the call before Will had a chance to respond. Tommy brought his blanket up to his chin. He stared up at the ceiling. ‘He doesn’t actually care about you,’ Tommy told himself. He turned over, head in his pillow, and started to cry. He started crying more and more until he physically couldn't cry anymore. After what felt like forever, he fell asleep. 

It’s been a week since Tommy’s little breakdown on stream, and streaming is just getting harder. The chat constantly brings it up. He is constantly tired, but he makes sure not to show it. His sleep schedule is so messed up that it could rival Technoblades, but he was sleeping constantly instead of not sleeping. He knows he should, but he hasn’ been eating as much either. He hates being called skinny because it’s the thing he hates the most about himself, but he can’t get himself to get up and eat. Tommy has thought about contacting Wilbur, but decided against it because he didn’t want to annoy Will. Tommy thought about contacting Techno, thinking he might understand, but, once again, he didn't want to bother Techno. He also thought about talking to Phil, but it was the same. He felt completely and utterly alone, but he couldn’t push himself to care. He didn;t stream yesterday because he didn't feel up to it. He thought he’d feel better the next day. How wrong he was. Tommy feels like his whole body was refusing to move. Eventually, he got enough energy to push himself up, but he quickly got tired out, it felt like he was trying to move through water. “Tommy, come here! We have something for you!” Tommy heard his mum yell. 

“I’m on my way, mum!” he yells back even though every part of him wants to lay back down and fall asleep. Tommy groans, pushing off his bed, and he makes his way to his closet trying to find some clean clothes. He makes sure to look directly into his closet as he takes off his shirt. He would rather not see what everyone points out. He makes his way downstairs in clean clothes, for once. “Mum?,” Tommy calls out. 

“In the kitchen, Tommy!” his mum yells out from behind him. He makes his way towards the kitchen, and he notices a few more figures than he was used to. He rubs his eye to make sure it’s not his mind playing tricks, and they are still there. 

“Mum, who else is in there?” Tommy questions slowing his pace towards the kitchen. 

“It’s a surprise. Get in here!” Tommy visible vinces, not that anyone could see, not used to the loud volume like he used to be. 

“Okay, okay, I’m here wha-” Tommy stops mid sentence. He turned the corner to see not only Wilbur, but Phil and, who he assumed to be Techno, standing in his kitchen, there for him. “I- I-” He stutters out, making them all turn towards him. Tommy feels exposed, like they can see right through him. He looks between them with questioning eyes. He manages to get out one work, “Why.” 

“Tommy,” Phil starts out soft looking directly into Tommy’s eyes, “We came here to hang out. Your mom said you haven't been very busy lately, so we didn't think it would be a problem.” Tommy was confused on why Phil’s tone changed so drastically, so quickly, but he brushed it off. He will ask him about it later. 

“Yeah, of course it’s not a problem, but don’t you guys need somewhere to stay? I mean Techno can’t just take a little car ride home like you two can,” Tommy questions. He still doesn’t understand why they all came out here. 

“Don't worry about them,” his mom speaks up, “We have a guest room, and there is a pull out couch in there.” She laughs at the end. It did ease Tommy’s worries a little bit. 

“And if anything I can just take Techno back to my place to crash,” Will explains, “It really isn’t an issue. We promise.” Wilbur laughs a little, and Techno smiles. A warm smile, not something Tommy would expect from Techno, of all people. 

“Okay, Tommy show them up to your room-” Tommy starts freaking out a little, not noticeably, “-and then you can show them around to different stores. I’m sure Techno would like to see britain.” 

“Uh, yeah, j-just follow me,” Tommy says, looking towards the floor as he walks towards the stairs. Tommy mentally hits himself for stuttering.

Tommy really tried to calm himself down as they walked up the stairs, he really did, but that made no difference. They would see. They would see how lazy he has been. They will just go to Wilburs. They will leave him here, alone, again. He reaches his shaking hand out and pushes open the door. They all walk in like it’s nothing. Like there aren't chip bags, and soda cans around the room. Like there aren't clothes, and school work all over the floor. They make their way to his bed, leaving Tommy standing in the doorway. Techno is the first to notice Tommy hasn’t moved. 

“Why are you just standing there?” Techno asks, not like he’s making fun of Tommy more like he’s genuinely wondering why Tommy isn’t following them. Wilbur and Phil look over to Tommy as well. 

“I- I- you guys aren’t, I don't know, disgusted?” Tommy asks as he looks down at his feet. He kicks a Coke can away from the door. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur whispers. Tommy doesn’t look up. If he looks Wilbur in the eyes he might break, and he doesn’t want to do that. Tommy didn’t even realize he was starting to overthink until he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. That was Tommy’s breaking point. He didn't even care enough to know whose arms he was crying into. Tommy just knew he feels safe in their arms. 

“I- I’m so so sorry,” Tommy chokes out, pushing away from the comfortable arms. “I’m sorry you guys came here to have fun, it’s not going to be fun if I’m with you guys,” Tommy said as he brought his hands up to his hair. “You guys can just tell me you want to leave, honestly. I wouldn’t want to be here either,” Tommy starts pulling on his hair. He tries to pull harder, but is stopped by different hands than the arms he just cried into. 

“Tommy,” he hears who he thinks is Techno whisper, “Tommy, look at me.” Techno’s voice is firm but soft. He complies, and he looks up into Techno’s brown eyes. He hopes he doesn’t look like too much of a mess. “Tommy, we don't think you are disgusting. We aren’t here for you to entertain us, and we most certainly want to be here. We are worried about you,” Techno states like they were facts. Tommy couldn’t see anything, but true care in Technoblades eyes. “We came here to help. We want to help. We know you wouldn’t reach out to us,” Techno starts again, still holding firmly onto Tommy’s wrists, “I took a 25 hour plane ride here. Trust me when I say I want to be here Tommy. If I didn't I simply wouldn’t. We can see that you are slowly losing interest in something we know you love.” Tommy can tell someone else moved, but doesn’t look away from Techno’s eyes. He feels a gentle hand on his right shoulder. 

“Tommy,” He turns to who he now knows is Wilbur, “I don’t know exactly what you are going through, but I’ve been through a lot and so has Techno. We can help you, if you’d talk to us.” Tommy looks down at the ground, and he wants to just sink into the floor. If he started telling them he won't stop. They don't actually care. They’re just saying that. You’ll just push them away by talking to them. They don't actually want to help. 

“We want to listen, Tommy. That’s why we’re here. We will sit here for hours just to make sure you are okay,” He looks towards Phil and sighs. He jumps slightly when he is wrapped again with those strong arms. He notices they are Phil’s arms. He only noticed he was being carried as he was being put down on his bed. “Talk to us. We will listen to everything.” Tommy doesn’t even question whether or not that is true and starts, he feels safe with them. 

“I guess I just haven’t been feeling the best recently,” Tommy starts staring directly in front of him scared to look at anyone else, “Half of that is the way I look. I’m constantly told I’m “too skinny” and that I need to “gain some weight”. The thing is I’ve tried, I was trying. I still got those comments, so it was for nothing. It made no difference. Recently it got really bad, I don't know, especially after that one stream. People constantly asked about it. I distract myself with the streams, so when they are bringing it up it reminds me of it, and that I was slowly falling apart. Now, I don't have any motivation to get up in the mornings. I don’t want to stream anymore. And-and I haven't been eating as much. I know it’s stupid. I just can’t get myself to want to anymore. It feels like I’m always either asleep or crying. I never get a break anymore. My grades have dropped from C’s to F’s. I always tried in school, but I could never get better than a C at best. What’s the point in trying if it’s not going to work. With everything that’s been happening, it's gotten worse. I could manage a D at best, so I gave up. I-I- When will it get better, Will?” He finally looks up after all of his rambling, hoping it made sense. 

“I won’t tell you it’s soon because I’m not sure. I know it will though. I am also not going to say I understand, but I’ve been through shit too. I want you to know we are here for you no matter what. If anything else comes to mind tell us, okay?” Wilbur says. Tommy nods then looks to Phil. He doesn’t care that he is taller than Phil, he climbs over and sits down in Phils lap. Tommy smiles as he feels Phil hug him. 

“Tommy,” Techno starts, not looking at Tommy, “I want you to come to me if you ever need someone to talk to. I know I’m not always the most helpful person, but I want to help. I want to help you in any way I can. You mean the world to me Tommy. All of you guys do, I just want to make sure you guys are okay. I can’t lose you guys for whatever reason that might be.” Techno looks directly in Tommy’s eye, “Come to me if you ever think about anything, and I mean anything, that you feel like we wouldn’t want you doing. Or if you don’t want to do anything that day call me, and we can talk about anything and everything.” Tommy looks away from Techno and nods. 

“We will be here for you no matter what you are going through. No matter what you look like. It doesn’t matter if your grades are falling, or your rooms a mess. We will always be here for you. We just need you to reach out,” Phil tells Tommy as he hugs Tommy tighter. 

“Now who's ready to go show me around this place,” Techno asks excitedly. Techno makes his way to Tommy’s closet and grabs a different hoodie since Tommy’s is wet from crying. He hands the sweatshirt to Tommy. “Change, We’ll be downstairs,” Techno says, looking into Tommy's eyes. Tommy nods, and they make their way out of his room. Tommy changes quickly, making sure not to look at himself, and basically runs down the stairs. 

“Okay, I think we should go out and grab something to eat first,” Tommy suggests, hoping he can eat something there. They all agree. “I know the perfect spot!” Tommy shouts excited. Wilbur, Techno, and Phil walk slightly behind Tommy and smile, hoping they will be able to get Tommy out of the hole he’s been silently digging for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic.


End file.
